… eine India-Bibliography
…_eine_India-Bibliography] (de, en; zuletzt aktualisiert 201x) Überblicksdarstellungen * Edward Green Balfour: Cyclopaedia of India and of Eastern and Southern Asia, 1858 (historische Naturkunde) * Sven Hansen (Hrsg.): Indien. Die barfüßige Großmacht. Edition der Le Monde diplomatique, Heft 7, Berlin 2010. ISBN 978-3-937683-27-0 * Michael von Hauff (Hrsg.): Indien. Herausforderungen und Perspektiven. Metropolis-Verlag, Marburg 2008, ISBN 978-3-89518-720-9. * Klaus Voll, Doreen Beierlein: Rising India – Europe’s partner? Weißensee Verlag, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-89998-098-0 __toc__ Geschichte * Arthur Llewellyn Basham: The wonder that was India. Band 1: '' A survey of the history and culture of the Indian sub-continent before the coming of the Muslims.'' Band 2: From the coming of the Muslims to the British conquest: 1200–1700. Sidgwick & Jackson, London 1954/1987, ISBN 0-283-35457-7. * Andreas Hilger, Corinna R. Unger (Hrsg.): India in the world since 1947. National and transnational perspectives. Lang, Frankfurt am Main u.a. 2012, ISBN 978-3-631-61178-4. * Hermann Kulke: Indische Geschichte bis 1750. (= Oldenbourg Grundriss der Geschichte. 34). München 2005, ISBN 3-486-55741-6. * Hermann Kulke, Dietmar Rothermund: Geschichte Indiens. Von der Induskultur bis heute. Aktual. Sonderaufl., Verlag C. H. Beck, München 2006, ISBN 3-406-54997-7. * Michael Mann: Geschichte Indiens. Vom 18. bis zum 21. Jahrhundert. (= UTB 2694). Verlag Ferdinand Schöningh, Paderborn u. a. 2005, ISBN 3-8252-2694-8. * Bernd Rosenheim: Die Welt des Buddha. Frühe Stätten buddhistischer Kunst in Indien. Verlag Philipp von Zabern, Mainz 2006, ISBN 3-8053-3665-9. * Shashi Tharoor: Eine kleine Geschichte Indiens. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 2005, ISBN 3-89331-635-3. * Michael Witzel: Das alte Indien. (= C. H. Beck Wissen). 2., durchges. Auflage. C. H. Beck Verlag, München 2010, ISBN 978-3-406-59717-6. * Brian, Mac Arthur (1996) The Penguin Book of Historic Speeches ed. Penguin Books. * Kachru, Braj (1983) The Indianization of English, Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Moss, Peter (1999) Oxford History for Pakistan, a revised and expanded version of Oxford History Project Book Three; Oxford: Oxford University Press. * Mubarak Ali, Dr, (Oct.5, 2008) 'Different Strokes' (pub) Sunday, Magazine, The daily Dawn, Karachi. * Ferguson, Niall (2004). Empire. Basic Books. ISBN 0-465-02329-0. Retrieved 2009-07-22. * Olson, James (1996). Historical Dictionary of the British Empire. Greenwood Publishing Group. ISBN 0-313-29366-X. Retrieved 2009-07-22. * Marshall, PJ (1996). The Cambridge Illustrated History of the British Empire. Cambridge University Press. ISBN 0-521-00254-0. Retrieved 2009-07-22. * Andrew Porter (1998): The Nineteenth Century, The Oxford History of the British Empire Volume III. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-924678-5 Gesellschaft * Maren Bellwinkel-Schempp: Dalits. Religion und Menschenrechte der ehemaligen Unberührbaren in Indien. (= Studienheft Weltmission heute. Heft 67). Hamburg 2009. * Robert Deliège: Les castes en Inde aujourd’hui. Presses Univ. de France, Paris 2005, ISBN 2-13-054034-1. * Michael Schied: Nationalismus und Fundamentalismus in Indien: Der Ayodhya-Konflikt. VDM-Verlag, Saarbrücken 2008, ISBN 978-3-639-00541-7. * Yves Thoraval: The Cinemas of India (1896–2000). MacMillan, 2000, ISBN 0-333-93410-5. * Dorothee Wenner u. a. (Hrsg.): Import/Export. Wege des Kulturtransfers zwischen Indien und Deutschland/Österreich. Parthas Verlag, 2005, ISBN 3-86601-910-6. * Surinder S. Jodhka, Aseem Prakash: [http://www.kas.de/wf/doc/kas_29624-544-1-30.pdf?111205133149 Die indische Mittelschicht – aufstrebende politische und wirtschaftliche Kultur.] In: KAS-Auslandsinformationen 12/2011. Berlin 2011, S. 44–59. * Oliver Schulz: Indien zu Fuß – Eine Reise auf dem 78. Längengrad. Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt, München 2011, ISBN 978-3-421-04474-7. Politik * Olaf Ihlau: Weltmacht Indien. Die neue Herausforderung des Westens. Siedler Verlag, München 2006, ISBN 3-88680-851-3. * Harald Müller: Weltmacht Indien – Wie uns der rasante Aufstieg herausfordert. S. Fischer Verlag GmbH, Frankfurt am Main 2006, ISBN 3-596-17371-X. * Clemens Six: Hindi – Hindu – Hindustan. Politik und Religion im modernen Indien. 2. Auflage. Wien 2007, ISBN 978-3-85476-212-6. * Christian Wagner: Das politische System Indiens. Eine Einführung. Wiesbaden 2006, ISBN 3-531-90248-2. * Klaus Voll: Globale asiatische Großmacht? Indische Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik zwischen 2000 und 2005. Weißensee Verlag, Berlin 2005. ISBN 3-89998-075-1. *Anant Kumar: Indien Eine Weltmacht mit inneren Schwächen, 13 kulturpolitische Essays Verlag Der Neue Morgen, Rudolstadt 2012. ISBN 978-3-95480-021-6. Religion Umfassender Überblick mit Literaturangaben: * Paul Gäbler: [http://www.gaebler.info/2014/06/indische-religionen/ Indische Religionen.] In: Evangelisches Kirchenlexikon – Kirchlich-theologisches Handwörterbuch. Band: H–O. 2. unveränderte Auflage. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 1962, Spalte 298–302. Für das koloniale Indien: * Swami Vivekananda: The Complete Works of Swami Vivekananda. Reprint. Mayavati Memorial Edition, Advatia Ashrama, Calcutta 1991/1992. * Christian W. Troll: Sayyid Ahmand Khan. A Reinterpretation of Muslim Theology. Vikas Publ. House, New Delhi 1978. Telugu - Literatur *Arudra (ఆరుద్ర) - Samagraandhra Saahityamu (సమగ్రాంధ్ర సాహిత్యము) (The Complete Telugu Literature) *Adavi Baapiraju - Gona Gannareddy, Naarayanarao, Tuphaanu (The storm), Amshumati *Ajanta - Penumarti Viswanatha Sastry (born 1922) *Allasani Peddana - Manu Charitra (The History of Swarochisha Manu) *Aatreya - NGO, Kappalu *Avasarala Ramakrishna Rao (1931-2011) - Sampengalu-Sannajajulu *Atukuri Molla - Molla Ramayanam *Bammera Potana - Bhagavata Purana *Buchchibabu - Chivaraku Migiledi (What is Left at the End) *Balivada Kanta Rao (1927–2000) - Balivada Kanta Rao Kathalu (Winner of the Kendriya Sahitya Academy Award Awarded in 1998 by the Government of India) *Boyi Bhimanna - Gudiselu Kaalipotunnaayi *C. Narayanareddy - Vishwambhara ( Won the Jnanpith Award for this novel in the year 1988 ) *Cha So (1915–1993) *Chalam - Chitraangi, Maidhaanam, Saavitri, Janaki, Ameena, Brahmaneekam, Musings *Chilakamarti Lakshmi Narasimham - Gayopaakhyaanam, Prahasanamulu *Daasarathi Krishnamacharyulu - Timiramuto samaramu (Fighting against the darkness) *Devarakonda Balagangadhara Tilak - Tilak Kathalu, Amrutam Kurisina Raatri *Dhurjati - Srikaalahasteesvara Satakam *Duvvoori Ramireddy - Paanasaala, Krusheevaludu *Devulapalli Krishnasastri - Krishna pakshamu (The Brightening Fortnight) *Garikapati Narasimha Rao - Saagara Ghosha (Boisterousness of Ocean) *Gona Budda Reddy- Ranganatha Ramayanam *Gurajada Apparao - Kanyaasulkamu *Gurram Jashuva - Gabbilamu (The bat), Phiradousi *Kaloji- Naa Godava, Idee Naa Godava (''autobiography) *Kandukuri Veeresalingam - ''Andhrakavula Charitra (The History of Andhra Poets), Raajasekhara Charitra (The History of Rajasekhara), *KANETY KRISHNA MENON -"KRATUVU" *karunasri Dr. Jandhyala papai sastry - "UdayaSri", "VijayaSri", KarunaSri", "Amarkhyam", "Telugu bala" *Kasula Purushottama Kavi - Andhranayaka Satakamu *Kavitrayam (Nannayya, Tikkana, Yerrapragada) - Andhra Mahaabhaaratamu (The Great Mahabharata in Telugu) *Kethu Viswanathareddy - Kethu Viswanathareddy Kathalu *Ko Ku - Chaduvu *Madhurantakam Rajaram - Halikulu Kushalama *Mokkapati Narasimha Sastry - Barrister Parvateesam *Muddupalani - Radhika Santvanamu *Mullapudi Venkata Ramana - Budugu, Girisam malli puttadu *Muppala Ranganayakamma - Raamayana vishavŕksham, Krishnaveni, sweet home, Janaki Vimukti, Ammaki Adivaram Leda *Nandoori Subbarao - Yenki paatalu *Nanne Choadudu - Kumaara Sambhavamu *Nayani Krishnakumari - Telugu geya vanjmayam, Agniputri, Kashmira deepakalika *Palagummi Padmaraju - Batikina collegee *Paravasthu Chinnayasuri - Baalavyaakaranamu, neeti chandrika *Rallapalli Ananta Krishna Sharma- Meerabai (1913), Taradevi (1911) (both Khanda Kavya’s), Natakopanyasamulu, Vemana (1928–29), Saraswatalokamu (1954) (critical review articles), Shalivahana Gathasaptashati Saramu (translation of the Prakrit work into Telugu) (1932), Chayapa Senaniya, Nrita Ratnavali (translation into Telugu) 1969, Arya (translation of Sundara Pandya’s Sanskrit work in Telugu) 1970. *Ravuri Bharadwaja - Paakudu Raallu the [[Jnanpith Award] 20120 *Sankaramanchi Satyam - Amaravati Kathalu (The Stories from Amaravati) *Sri Krishna Deva Raya - Aamukta Maalyada *Sri Sri - Maha Prasthanam *Sri K Sabha - Vishwarupa Sandarsanam, Vedabhumi, Mogili, Patala Ganga *Srinatha - Haravilaasamu, Kaasikhandamu, Bhimakhandamu, Palnaati veeracharitra, Sŕngaara naishadhamu *Suravaram Pratapareddy - Aandhrula Saanghika Charitra *Tallapaka Annamacharya (1424?-1503) - Annamacharya kirtanas * Tapi dharma Rao 'Vidhi Vilasam', 'Devala paina bootu bommalu, Pelli- Dani Puttupurvottaralu, and film script Rojulu marayi *Tallapaka Timmakka - Subhadrakalyanam *Tarigonda Venkamamba - Venkatachala Mahatmyamu, Vasista Ramamyanamu, Rajayogasaramu, Bhagavatamu, Krishnamanjari *Tenali Ramakrishna - Paanduranga maahaatmyamu *Tenneti Hemalata = Raktapankham, 'Mohanavamsi'', Omar Khayyam *Tikkana - ''Nirvachanottara Raamayanamu - *Tirupati Venkata Kavulu - Paandavodyoga vijayamulu, Devi bhaagavatam *Tirumalamba - Varadambica parinayamu *Tripuraneni Ramaswamy Choudhury - Sutapuranamu, Karempudi kathanam, Kurukshetra sangramam, Kuppuswamy satakam, Sambhukavadha, Sutashrama geetalu', ''Dhoorta manava, Khooni, Bhagavadgita, Rana Pratap, Kondaveeti patanam Tripuraneni Maharadhi 'samagraha praanam' *Ushasri - ''Sundarakanda *Viswanatha Satyanarayana - Cheliyalikatta, Kalpavrukshamu, Kinnerasaani Paatalu, Srimadraamaayana kalpavŕkshamu Swargaaniki Nichchenalu, Veyipadagalu, Ekaveera, naa ramudu, nepala rajavamsa kathalu ( In Telugu he is the first writer to receive Jnanpith Award for the novel Ramayana Kalpavrukshamu (A resourceful tree:Ramayana) in the year 1970 ) *Vemana - Vemana Satakam *Yenugu Lakshmana Kavi - Bhartruhari Subhashitamulu *Yerrapragada - Harivansamu, Nrusimhapuranam, half of the Aranya Parva of Maha Bharat Wirtschaft * Jean-Joseph Boillot: L’économie de l’Inde. La Découverte, Paris 2006, ISBN 2-7071-4750-8. * Dirk Bronger, Johannes Wamser: Indien – China. Vergleich zweier Entwicklungswege. Lit Verlag, 2005, ISBN 3-8258-9156-9. * A. Deaton, V. Kozel: [http://www.princeton.edu/~deaton/downloads/deaton_kozel_great_indian_poverty_debate_wbro_2005.pdf Data and Dogma: The Great Indian Poverty Debate.] In: The World Bank Research Observer. Vo. 20 (2005), No. 2. (PDF-Datei; 146 kB) * Peter Seele: Brains and Gold. Global Transformation Processes and Institutional Change in South Asia. Academia Verlag, 2007, ISBN 978-3-89665-393-2 ältere Reiseführer * Helge Timmerberg: Im Palast der gläsernen Schwäne. Auf Umwegen nach Indien. Rowohlt Taschenbuch-Verlag, 1985, Reinbeck. ISBN 3-499-17528-2 * Ilija Trojanow: Gebrauchsanweisung für Indien. 2. Auflage. Piper, München/ Zürich, 2006. ISBN 3-492-27552-4 =Namen = Nach dem ersten AutorInnen-Namen (Nachname, bzw. Org.Name) gemäß Titelei A — H * * Bal * Edward Green Balfour: Cyclopaedia of India and of Eastern and Southern Asia, 1858 * * Marus Banks, Howard Morphy(Hrsg.):'' Rethinking Visual Anthropology''. Yale University Press, 1997. * * Dehejia - siehe Vidya Dehejia Han * Sven Hansen (Hrsg.): Indien. Die barfüßige Großmacht. Edition der Le Monde diplomatique, Heft 7, Berlin 2010. ISBN 978-3-937683-27-0 K — R * * Kav * *Kavitrayam (Nannayya, Tikkana, Yerrapragada) - Andhra Mahaabhaaratamu (The Great Mahabharata in Telugu) * Mer *Thomas R. Metcalf, 1997: The New Cambridge History of India. Volume 3, Part 4, Ideologies of the Raj, pg 119. * * Peter Moss (1999): Oxford History for Pakistan, a revised and expanded version of Oxford History Project Book Three; Oxford: Oxford University Press. Por * Andrew Porter (1998): The Nineteenth Century, The Oxford History of the British Empire Volume III. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-924678-5 * S — Z, Ziffern * * See * Peter Seele: Brains and Gold. Global Transformation Processes and Institutional Change in South Asia. Academia Verlag, 2007, ISBN 978-3-89665-393-2 * * Sha * * Shashi Tharoor: Eine kleine Geschichte Indiens. Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 2005, ISBN 3-89331-635-3 Vic * * Vidya Dehejia, Charles Allen: India Through the Lens: Photography 1840 – 1911. u. a. John Vit * * Wat * John Forbes Watson, John William Kaye: [[Watson-Kaye_Peoples_of_India|'The People of India: A Series of Photographic Illustrations']] with Descriptive Letterpress of The Races And Tribes Of Hindustan. * * online * Indian Citation Index (ICI) is an online bibliographic database containing abstracts and citations/references from academic journals. Currently ICI covers more than 800+ journals which are published from India covering scientific, technical, medical, and social sciences that includes arts and humanities. ICI covers data from 2004 onwards - mehr bei … WP über ici Schreibe weiter den ersten Absatz deines Artikels hier. Überschrift des Abschnittes * Special Habitats and Threatened Plants of India; Wildlife Institute of India (WII) - Free EBOOK Schreibe den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. Überschrift des Abschnittes Schreibe den zweiten Abschnitt deines Artikels hier. * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Indian_literature *Sead Khan: There's no national language in India: Gujarat High Court * http://www.britannica.com/place/India usw........ . Kategorie:Buch Kategorie:Baha